Bad Omen
by Avykuro
Summary: TWOSHOT. Kehidupan Sasuke berubah aneh semenjak bola itu menghantam kepalanya. Read & Review ya...


**A/N: **Sebenernya saya bingung mau ngapain, akhirnya iseng-iseng aja ngetik fanfic ini. Terinspirasi dari ide temen saya, nggak tahu lagi kalau jadinya aneh D8

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_.**  
><strong>_

"_KYAAA... coba lihat mereka!"_

Teriakan para gadis itu benar-benar riuh, membuat lapangan basket _indoor _ SMA Konoha bergemuruh.

_Duk...duk... _terdengar bunyi bola yang dipantulkan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bertubuh tinggi mendribble bola basket dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menyusuri salah satu sisi lapangan, sambil tetap mendribble bola dan berkelit dari semua lawan yang menghadangnya. Keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya tidak dihiraukannya. Dia terus berlari dan berlari hingga sampai di depan ring.

"Gaara-kun! Kyaaaa...!" seru seorang siswi sambil melompat histeris. Diikuti dengan teriakan tidak jelas dari siswi-siswi lainnya ketika Gaara sudah bersiap memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Namun baru saja pemuda itu hendak melakukan lay-up, seseorang bertubuh besar menghadangnya.

"Sial..." Gaara celingukan ke sekitarnya, "Sasuke!" teriaknya sambil mengoper bola ke seorang pemuda berambut jabrik di sampingnya.

Sasuke kaget karena Gaara tiba-tiba mengoper bolanya. Namun dengan cekatan dia memasang kuda-kudanya untuk menangkap operan tersebut.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" serunya sambil merentangkan tangan untuk menangkap bola itu.

_BUK!_

Detik kemudian... Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam dahinya, kemudian semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

"Baka!"

"Dia tidak mati, kan?"

"Kau terlalu keras melempar bolanya!"

"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah mengukurnya."

Keempat pemuda itu ribut sendiri di tengah pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Mereka berjongkok mengelilingi seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang terkapar di tengah lapangan. Mata pemuda berambut jabrik itu terpejam. Pingsan.

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ mendekat dan mengusap-usap dahi pemuda yang pingsan.

"Tuh kan... sudah kubilang..." ucapnya, "Akhir-akhir ini kondisi badannya tidak begitu bagus. Tapi dia memaksa ikut pertandingan," dia lalu menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya salah satu pemuda dengan tato segitiga yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kita hentikan saja pertandingan ini..." kata pemuda lain yang berambut panjang. Dia melirik tim lawan dan para penonton yang memasang muka khawatir, "... Sepertinya mereka tidak keberatan..."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawanya." Kata pemuda berambut merah, "Toh aku juga yang membuat dia begini," Dia mendekati Sasuke yang masih pingsan, lalu menggendong pemuda jabrik itu di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Gaara, hati-hati!" teriak pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang ternyata bernama Naruto. Gaara melambaikan tangannya ke udara, memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk tidak usah khawatir.

.

.

"_Ouch!"_ Sasuke bangkit sambil memegangi sebelah kepalanya. Dia merasakan pening menjalarinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Gaara. Sedari tadi pemuda itu duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, menunggu temannya yang pingsan itu terbangun.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia malah menerawang keadaan sekitarnya dengan bingung. Sasuke merasa asing dengan ruangan tempatnya berada. Di dalam ruangan ini terdapat dua buah ranjang besi dengan sprei berwarna putih. Sebuah tirai ditempatkan diantara kedua ranjang tersebut yang berfungsi sebagai sekat. Di sudut ruangan ada lemari kayu yang lumayan besar, berisikan obat-obatan dan peralatan P3K.

Sasuke celingukan.

"Aku dimana? Rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Gaara tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit hanya karena pingsan? Berlebihan sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa UKS sekolahmu sendiri!" kata Gaara gemas.

Sasuke membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf 'o' dan memanggut pelan. Wajar saja, baru sekali ini dia memasuki UKS. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah sakit di sekolah, bahkan sekedar meminta obat seperti obat pusing sekalipun dia tak pernah. Seorang Uchiha memang dituntut untuk selalu tampak sehat.

Gaara melambaikan tangannya ke muka Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lemas, perlu kuantar pulang?" katanya cemas.

"Memangnya kau ibuku? tidak usah sok perhatian!" protes Sasuke. Dia merasa sebal karena Gaara memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, aku kan hanya khawatir. Lagipula kita tinggal serumah." Gaara memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku pelajaran tebal yang dibacanya selama menunggui Sasuke.

"Aww...! jangan memukulku, nanti kepalaku pusing lagi!" omel Sasuke. Dia menarik guling di sampingnya dan memukulkannya pada Gaara. Gaara hanya tertawa sambil berkelit.

"Aduh!"

Gaara yang awalnya tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke, langsung berubah cemas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, menggeser kursinya mendekat.

"Tidak tahu! Kepalaku rasanya sangat pusing..." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, "Kau sih, melempar bola terlalu keras!"

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Kau sendiri yang tidak fokus..."

"Cih! Begitukah caramu minta maaf?" kata Sasuke tak percaya. Dia menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja ikut pelajaran, bodoh! Dalam kamus keluargaku, tidak ada seorang Uchiha yang membolos!"

"Dasar, selalu saja berkoar tentang gengsi Uchiha," Gaara bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi, hanya untuk memastikan. Bisa repot kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah pelajaran. Apalagi pemuda itu adalah teman sebangkunya, dapat dipastikan dia-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Iya... iya... cerewet sekali, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" dia menarik gagang pintu dan melenggang keluar UKS, masih dengan Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

Hari itu suasana kelas 2-2 sangat hening. Tidak sedikitpun terdengar suara, baik dari siswa yang biasanya bergosip maupun siswa biang onar yang biasanya membuat keributan kecil. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang sesekali bertiup, juga suara samar-samar dari kelas sebelah.

Orochimaru, guru yang kini mengisi pelajaran pada jam ke-5, duduk di depan kelas dengan memasang wajah _killer_nya. Tangannya bersedekap dan ekor matanya mengawasi wajah-wajah penuh dosa yang sibuk berkutat dengan soal yang baru dibaginya. Soal tersebut adalah soal ujian biologi yang bisa membuatmu kejang-kejang saat mengerjakannya.

"Arrgh... sial! Yang membuat soal ini pasti gila!" umpat Naruto, menatap putus asa soal beserta lembar jawaban di hadapannya. Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya menyikut perutnya.

"_Psst... _kalau Orochimaru mendengarnya kau bisa mati," bisiknya sambil menoleh ke teman sebangkunya itu. Naruto makin _down._

Di bangku yang terletak agak depan, Sasuke juga berkutat dengan soal miliknya. Dia berusaha meresapi isi soal tersebut dan menganalisanya untuk mencari jawaban, namun seketika tulisan yang dibacanya berubah kabur. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan menguceknya, berusaha untuk fokus kembali. Bukannya semakin membaik, penglihatannya kini bertambah parah, dia bahkan melihat tubuh Neji yang duduk di depannya berubah menjadi dua.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? cih...!" Sasuke memegangi keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut keras. Denyut itu mengingatkan pada rasa sakit saat bola basket tadi melayang ke arahnya.

"Ada yang salah, Sasuke-kun?" mata elang Orochimaru sempat menangkap sikap aneh Sasuke. Selama ini, pemuda itu terkenal cukup tenang saat menghadapi soal ujian, namun sekarang tingkah Sasuke terlihat aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Hanya sedikit pusing." katanya sambil menyembunyikan denyut di kepalanya. Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang dan kembali fokus pada soalnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir, agak berbisik.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku harus pergi ke dokter."

"Gara-gara bola tadi?"

"Ya. Sehabis ulangan ini aku akan ijin ke dokter." Sasuke merapikan alat tulisnya, lalu maju ke depan untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban yang baru setengah diisinya. Dia tidak perduli. Toh, di ujian-ujian sebelumnya nilainya tergolong bagus, kalaupun nilai ujiannya hari ini jeblok, tidak akan berpengaruh pada rata-rata nilainya. Setelah mengumpulkan lembar jawaban, juga sempat mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Orochimaru, Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya untuk mengepak peralatan sekolahnya.

"Sas, aku minta maaf," Gaara terlihat menyesal.

"_It's okay," _ ujar Sasuke santai. Dia melangkah ke meja Orochimaru dengan memanggul tasnya. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dan meminta surat izin dari gurunya tersebut, pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

Sasuke menimang-nimang amplop hasil lab di tangannya dengan perasaan gundah.

'_Apa kau yakin terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhmu? Semuanya normal-normal saja.'_

Dia masih teringat dengan ucapan dokter tadi. Namun sang dokter memberinya resep untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

'_Aneh sekali...' _gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Baru pertama kalinya dia mengalami kejadian begini.

_Kruyuukk...!_

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Karena merasa sangat lapar, Sasuke bangkit dari bangku ruang tunggu dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit untuk mencari makanan. Dia meraba kantong untuk mengambil dompetnya, lalu membukanya dan melihat isinya. Dua lembar uang kertas dan tiga receh uang koin.

"Haisssh..." pemuda itu menghela nafas. Uangnya sudah dia habiskan untuk pemeriksaan di lab, yang hasilnya nol. Terpaksa hari ini dia tidak bisa makan enak. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan gontai. Dia menyetop sebuah bus, lalu turun di sebuah minimarket dekat apartement-nya.

"Selamat siang," sapa seorang paman saat Sasuke memasuki minimarket. Paman itu sedikit heran melihat penampilan Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam, padahal sekarang belum jam pulang sekolah.

Setelah membeli 2 cup mie instant, Sasuke kembali lagi dan menghampiri paman tadi.

"Semuanya 90 yen," kata si paman sambil memasukkan belanjaan Sasuke ke kantong plastik. Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku izin pulang awal karena pusing." Setelah menerima kembalian dari paman itu, Sasuke berjalan ke pintu keluar. _Bruk!_ Tiba-tiba dia bertubrukan dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar dan membuatnya hampir jatuh.

"_Jangan pernah lari ataupun menghindar. Kau harus menghadapinya." _

Sebelum melenggang keluar minimarket, Sasuke sempat mendengar orang yang menubruknya menggumamkan sesuatu. Kata-kata itu sepertinya ditujukan untuknya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang paman berusia 40-an tahun—orang yang menubruknya tadi—masih berdiri di dekat pintu dan menatapnya. Penampilan paman itu sangat aneh... dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan kalung dari tulang yang menggantung di lehernya. Penampilannya seperti paranormal. Sasuke jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Jangan pernah lari atau menghindar? Maksudnya aku memang harus menabraknya, begitu?Ah, masa bodoh!" pikir Sasuke bingung sambil berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya.

.

.

"Keluar dari klub basket?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini prestasimu menurun. Kuharap dengan begini kau bisa fokus belajar."

Terlihat dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan. Yang satunya adalah pemuda berusia belasan, dan satunya lagi adalah orang dewasa berusia tiga puluhan. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Kakashi-sensei!" protes pemuda berusia belasan. Dia tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan gurunya.

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun drastis."

"Ini semua bukan karena basket...!" pemuda itu terus ngotot.

"Memang, tapi bisa jadi basket adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Aku dengar dari Gaara sebentar lagi ada pertandingan. Aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan absen, Sasuke..." kata Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tim-ku?"

"Aku bisa mencarikan anggota baru dalam waktu dekat. Kau konsen saja ke pelajaran."

"Tapi sensei..."

"Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Kembalilah ke kelas."

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kakashi bangkit dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Guru bermasker itu memang selalu membuatnya _speechless. _'Keluar dari tim basket' , adalah kata-kata yang membuatnya sangat terpukul. Basket adalah hal yang sangat dicintainya, selain pelajaran fisika dan bermain game.

Sasuke bangkit dengan kesal dan melenggang keluar ruangan. Dia menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi untuk menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Orang itu benar-benar sok tahu!" dengan penuh emosi Sasuke menendang kursi plastik di hadapannya, "Seenaknya saja mengeluarkanku dari klub basket!"

Gaara yang sedang membersihkan meja ruang tamu menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Bukannya sok tahu, itu memang benar."

"Tapi basket adalah hidupku!"

"Jangan marah-marah terus! semua barang disini bisa rusak jadi bahan pelampiasanmu!" kata Gaara.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja daripada mendengar ceramahmu!" pemuda berambut jabrik itu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Gaara. Mereka berdua adalah sepupu dan tinggal di apartement yang sama. Ini semua berawal dari Sasuke yang ingin hidup mandiri dan ingin lepas dari kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya setuju, dengan syarat Sasuke harus mengajak seorang teman. Akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Gaara menyewa apartement ini dan mereka pun tinggal bersama. Tentu saja kebutuhan hidup mereka masih ditanggung oleh orang tua, yang selalu rutin mengirimkan uang bulanan.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Entah kenapa, dia kembali terngiang-ngiang perkataan paman aneh yang menabraknya. Sasuke berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun tanpa sadar kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya hingga dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Sasuke mengendus-endus dalam tidurnya. Dia mencium bau yang aneh dan tidak familiar untuk hidungnya. Dia membuka matanya, dan membelalak ketika mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas rerumputan, di tengah-tengah padang rumput.

"SHIT! Gaara benar-benar keterlaluan! Masa' aku dibawa ke padang rumput saat tidur?" Sasuke uring-uringan. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya yang bernuansa hijau.

Sasuke berlari-lari menyusuri padang rumput untuk menemukan jalan pulang, namun yang dilihatnya hanya hamparan rerumputan yang tidak ada habisnya. Dia tidak melihat satupun bangunan, apalagi apartementnya. Dia masih berpikir semua ini adalah keisengan Gaara.

"Dimana aku?" Sasuke mulai panik. Dia terus berlari tidak jelas kesana-kemari. Dipikir-pikir kembali, Gaara tidak mungkin melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk mengerjainya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berpapasan dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Itachi?"

Orang yang dipanggil tidak menggubris. Pemuda bernama Itachi itu terus melangkah ke depan dengan air muka yang sangat datar. Cahaya berwarna putih terlihat mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia terus berjalan lurus dengan tatapan kosong, seolah ada yang memanggilnya. Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

"Itachi? Hei! Beraninya kau mengabaikanku!" Sasuke memukul kakaknya itu, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika tangannya menembus tubuh Itachi. Masih agak syok, dia tetap mengikuti Itachi sampai pemuda berkuncir kuda itu duduk bersila di atas padang rumput.

Sasuke celingukan. Ternyata tidak hanya Itachi saja yang duduk di sana. Di sekitarnya terlihat banyak orang yang duduk berjajar dengan ekspresi sedatar papan, dengan cahaya putih yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka—persis seperti kakaknya. Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri. Dia merasa berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. _Sebenarnya sedang apa mereka?_

"Ayah! Ibu!" pekik Sasuke ketika melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk tidak jauh darinya. Dia langsung menghambur ke arah orang tuanya, namun tidak bisa memeluk mereka karena tangannya menembus tubuh mereka begitu saja. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak bergeming.

"Akh!" Sasuke mundur dan memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Pandangannya kabur. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kembali memandangi sekitarnya. Orang-orang yang tadinya duduk itu kini sudah bangkit. Mereka berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu raksasa yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah padang rumput.

"HAH? Naruto! Kiba!" seru Sasuke saat melihat kedua orang yang dikenalnya melewatinya. Naruto dan Kiba tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Neji?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Entah berapa kali Sasuke memanggil, orang-orang itu tidak berpaling padanya. Dia jadi heran sendiri.

"Gaara? Kau ada disini? Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Sasuke menerjang tubuh Gaara. Gaara menoleh sebentar, melempar tatapan kosong pada Sasuke, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan.

"Apa ini? Apa aku bermimpi?" Sasuke menampari pipinya tak percaya.

'_Kakashi Hatake.'_

Sebuah suara yang entah dari mana berasal, menggema di sekitar tempat itu. Seorang laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan menyeruak diantara manusia lainnya. Orang yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai wali kelasnya itu berjalan maju mendekati pintu raksasa tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke berlari menghampiri wali kelasnya. Pintu raksasa itu terbuka, lalu dilihatnya sosok Kakashi melangkah masuk dan pintu itu menutup kembali. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu lenyap.

.

.

"Hahh...Hahh...Hahh..."

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tersengal. Dadanya naik turun dan keringatnya bercucuran. Dia mencoba meraih gelas di sebelahnya, namun gelas itu malah tersenggol tangannya dan jatuh bebas ke lantai.

PRAK!

Gaara yang mendengar suara pecahan gelas langsung memasuki kamar Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Gaara berlari menuju dapur, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dispenser, kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar Sasuke.

"Ini, minumlah!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke meraih gelas itu dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Nafasnya kembali teratur. Dia menyodorkan gelas kosong itu ke arah Gaara.

"Kau berkeringat banyak." Kata Gaara, "Aku mendengarmu mengigau dan memanggil namaku, lalu Kiba, Neji, Naruto, bahkan Kakashi-sensei juga kau panggil... sedang mimpi piknik bersama?" canda Gaara.

"Bukan, ini—" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya, "Sudahlah, tidak penting. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Sebenarnya aku belum tidur," Gaara tersenyum, "Kau tidur lagi saja. Jangan lupa baca doa." Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda tersebut keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menuju ke ruang tamu, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia berkomat-kamit sebentar, lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia berdoa mimpi itu tidak kembali menghantuinya.

"Kenapa pula ada Kakashi-sensei?" gerutunya sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun sial, doanya tidak terkabul. Mimpi aneh itu kembali menjemputnya.

.

.

Gaara prihatin melihat Sasuke yang berjalan lemas menuju ruang makan. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kantung mata pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Semalaman ini, Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya selama dua jam. Mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuinya hingga dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Jangan protes kalau nanti aku tidur di kelas," ujar Sasuke, lalu menguap. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Di atas meja itu sudah tersedia sepiring penuh roti, setoples selai kacang dan dua gelas susu yang tertata rapi.

Gaara meraih setangkup roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai kacang, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengolesnya sendiri."

Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau seperti ibuku saja!" pemuda itu pun menyambar roti yang disodorkan padanya dan memakannya.

"Cepat habiskan roti dan susumu, nanti kita terlambat sekolah..." Gaara menyambar tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dia benar-benar seperti ibuku..." gerutu Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Gaara.

"Hei, jangan menggerutu!" Gaara mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ya... ya... kau bawel sekali..."

Sasuke memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Dia kaget sekali dengan keadaan kelasnya. Kelasnya begitu hening, padahal hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah berada di dalam. Tidak... bukannya hening... dia bisa melihat beberapa siswi yang sedang menangis, juga para siswa yang menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa ini?"

Gaara yang baru kembali dari toilet membelalak kaget melihat keadaan di depannya. Dia melirik Sasuke, tapi yang dilirik hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka berdua melangkah ke bangku ketua kelas mereka, Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya dengan wajah mendung.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini sekolah diliburkan."

"Benarkah? Ah, tahu begini aku tidur di rumah saja!" sungut Sasuke.

"Hari ini sekolah diliburkan, karena pemakaman wali kelas kita." lanjut Shikamaru lemas.

Sasuke dan Gaara tertegun.

"Baru saja kita diberi tahu kalau tadi subuh, Kakashi-sensei meninggal karena serangan jantung di rumahnya." Ujar Naruto murung.

"Neji dan Sai sudah pergi untuk mewakili pemakamannya. Mungkin setelah berdoa sebentar di aula, kita akan dipulangkan." Kiba tak kalah murung.

Lutut Sasuke lemas saat mendengar nama itu. Dia langsung meraih sebuah bangku dan mendudukinya

"Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin mimpi semalam itu pertanda... tidak mungkin..." Gumam Sasuke takut. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut dan itu membuatnya makin merinding.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>Yosh! akhirnya selese juga. sebenernya mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan saya jadiin twoshot aja.<p>

numpang promosi, ada yang mau baca FF saya? judulnya 'Two Sides to Choose', tokohnya SasuGaaNaru =.=' (dari dulu tokohnya itu2 mulu)

ya sudah, jumpa lagi di chapter depan!

ayo, ayo, review?

Kritik dan saran diterima.

Harap review, karena review adalah pedoman hidup bagi author. 8)


End file.
